deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper Barracks
The Reaper Barracks are the personal quarters of the elite special forces 163rd Reaper Unit and was the location of the optional mission, "Reaper Barracks". The Barracks are located underneath the Paleontology Sector of the Research Compound. This area seemed to be highly infested with the Creepers as many severed heads could be found at the entrance. Presumably, the severed heads are the source of these Necromorphs. Isaac would find a room with a projector looping endlessly a hypnosis recording, used to brainwash the personnel of the S.C.A.F. into mindlessly following the commands that they are given such as Scenario Five and also the loot given for completing the mission. Gameplay Palaeontology Sector You picked the Reaper Barracks Key up upon first entering the Palaeontology Sector during Chapter 14 and after pushing on a little, killing a veritable horde of Feeders, solving a complex rotation puzzle and sending the first slide back to the Rosetta lab, you would enter a room with two options. Your locator wanted you to head through the left hand door to continue the main mission while using the key card on the socket at the end of the hall would allow you to activate the elevator here leading to the Reaper Barracks. Reaper Barracks Upon exiting the lift, you would find a Text Log 1/3 on the floor nearby. Open the gate and you would find another Text Log 2/3 near the Suit Kiosks here. Enter the next door and look to the right. A Swarmer would be infecting a dead commando. Kill it and wait for another to show up so eliminate that guy too. Once they are dead, loot the room (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit on the desk to the left of the door on New Game +) and you would find a Text Log 3/3 before exiting the door that the Swarmers entered from. Eliminate the Swarmer resurrected commandos on the opposite walkway. Climb down the ladder (Note that there was a MK-II Damage Support Weapon Part in the crate to the left on New Game +) and proceed to the end of the hallway. Here, there was a Stasis refill if you require it. Through the small doorway to the right, you would see a spiked wall moving back and forward down the tube here. We need to use Stasis on this and follow it back down the tube and duck into the next exit on the left. Kill the Swarmer in here and grab the Weapon Part – Damage Support Part 1/3 from the table. Before leaving this area, look back at the tube that we exited from and shoot the moving spiked wall one more time and once it went past the doorway, look behind it to spot the Peng Treasure! Use Kinesis to grab this. Enter the tube on the opposite side of the room and enter the next doorway to the left. Kill the Slasher here and loot the locker on the wall for an Upgrade Circuit 1/2. Return to the tube and follow it to the end. Climb the ladder. At the top, continue along the walkway here and kill the two Slashers that appeared behind you. Enter the unlocked door. Proceed past the impaled Slasher and into the next room. Turn left and kill the three Swarmers or the bodies that they resurrected and continue into the room. As you enter the room with the Bench here, a group of 5 Slashers would attack. Once they are dead, look in the open door to the right of the Bench to find a S.C.A.F. Artifact 1/1 on a dresser at the end of the bed. Use the Bench if you require it (Note that there was an Upgrade Circuit on the table opposite the Bench on New Game +) and continue through the next unlocked door. As you enter, you would see a series of lasers. These are attached to harpoon guns mounted on the walls in here and breaking them would cause them to fire. Use Kinesis to grab an object and throw it through the beams to proceed inside. Kill the Slasher here and continue through the next door. As you enter, you would see a projector playing. Behind this was another laser trap guarding a chest. Disable the trap and loot the chest for a couple of boxes of spare parts, a Blueprint – Show Stopper 1/1 and two Weapon Parts – Heavy Elite Frame Part 2/3 and Rail Accelerator Part 3/3. Work your way over to the next doorway and pick the Reaper Officer's Key up from the corpse to the right of the door and kill the Swarmers that came. Unlock the door by using the panel and use Kinesis to turn the crank. Kill the Swarmer revived commando in front and turn around to kill the group of 6 Slashers that appeared behind you in the room with the chest. When it was clear, continue through the door and turn right. Here, you would see a panel that we could interact with to hack the nearby door open. Do so and proceed inside. Disable the traps in here. Kill the two Swarmers and at the far end of the room, you would find an Upgrade Circuit 2/2 in a locker on the wall. Return to the previous room and enter the door to the right. Kill the two Creepers here and take the elevator back to the Palaeontology Sector to complete the optional mission. Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers * Creepers/Shamblers Walkthrough Dead Space 3 - Chapter 14 Reaper Barracks Optional Mission Dead Space 3 - Reaper Barracks Walkthrough Impossible Difficulty Category:Locations Category:Optional Missions Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters